User talk:Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Federal Republic Los Bay Petros page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 11:50, October 28, 2009 MFA Would you like to enter your nation into the World Cup? It is too late to apply to host but you may still enter. If you are interested, just add your nation to the appropriate sections on this page. Joe Foxon 13:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Rukora Hello, I wish to form an official alliance with your nation. I think that an alliance would benefit both of our nations, Can't wait for a reply, President Turner of Rukora Reply: Greetings! Hello President Turner Of Rukora.I,The President Of Los Bay Petros.Accepted Your Request To Become Alliance With My Country. Thank You For The Massage. Signed President Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman. RE: Diplomatic Relations Hello Adriansyah, Thanks for your offer, the leaders of Los Penguinos have accepted your offer of alliance on behalf of the people of our nation. Andrew Ruxton ------ To:President Andrew Ruxton Thank You so Much To Accepting my Offer,i think,with this diplomatic relations,we can help each other. Thank You. Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman. Re: Diplomatic Relations Dear Mr.President On behalf of the Ambassadorial Council of St.Charlie, I am saddened to announce you that we have to refuse your request of diplomatic relations. Your micronation is a very interesting project, but it lacks of a website, for example, and is still too young. We've been enforcing our policies of diplomatic relations in the last months to ensure that micronations we try to have relations with do not become inactive after a while. We are not saying your nation is one of those, but we still have to take precautions. Hoping to hear from you in the future Rt.Hon. Alexander Reinhardt OBS Prime Minister of St.Charlie Diplomatic relations The Kingdom of Mulberry wishes for diplomatic relations with your nation.Cjblizzard 15:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic relations The Kingdom of Mulberry wishes for diplomatic relations with your nation.Cjblizzard 15:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) To all MFA members Hello, As you may know, I have asked Joe Foxon multiple times if he wanted to join the MFA with the MUSC. It appears he has entered inactivity. As a result of this, we are casting a vote amongst the MFA members to vote on whether or not to join. Hear are the balances: For: #Higher Publicity #More nations eligable to join competitions #You will be able to compete in events across the board Against: To be honest, I can't think of any. Please cast your votes before 1st April 2010 to rukora@hotmail.co.uk or here. Best Regards, Tom Turner (President of Rukora, Vyceroy of Hookwood, Chairman of MUSC) diplomatic relations Dear President of the Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros, We are thrilled to accept your request, and from this day on your nation is in a Military and Political Alliance with Wyvern, you are automatic Recognised. Your new Allie, Wyvern Bradley of Dullahan Brad1201 16:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Article organisation Selamat datang from your fellow partially Indonesian micronation. Your main article on Los Bay Petros is a bit long. Would you like me to help you split the article into separate ones? For example, have separate articles for 'History of Los Bay Petros' and 'Military of Los Bay Petros'? If you would like to communicate with us in Bahasa Indonesia, please email our Indonesian protectorate at: lichthalzen@republicofa1.net A-One 01:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alliance with Yabloko I replied to it on my talk page, but I take it you haven't read that. Re:User_talk:Aldrich_lucas#Alliance_with_LBP, I would be most happy to open diplomatic relations with Los Bay Petros. Would you like this to be a formal treaty or simply mutual recognition? If the former, you can contact me at yabloko@mail.com and if the latter, consider it done. Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 08:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : I replied to your email, did you mean that you considered that we were already in a formal treaty or that you wanted me to send you one? I sent you a formal treaty anyway, I look forward to your reply. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 10:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Alliance As a member of the WMA, would you like to be allies? Re: Alliance So, we are allies now? M.J.K. 19:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Just to point out Hello, Just to point it out to you, it say on the page of your 3rd Prime Minister that he was born today in the infobox and 12 years ago on the page. Whichever is the case. Happy Birthday to him. Best Regards, Tom Turner 13:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC)